Without You
by tokyobend17
Summary: And they only realized that they could only manage and get through because they had each other and nothing could change that.


**Summary: **"I thought of life without you." Natsume said. "Oh?" "And thank God that world didn't come true."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

_Without You by tokyobend17 _

* * *

_10 years old _

"Natsume!" the happy go-lucky girl chirped.

"What do you want now, Polka dots?" he asked.

"Mite, mite!" she exclaimed.

The ruby-eyed boy looked at the piece of paper that the brunette was holding. "My new friend," was the topic. His eyes were concentrated on the paper, as he saw a drawing of a girl with brunette hair and a guy with raven-haired hair holding hands.

"That's supposed to be you," she said, pointing to the figure with the raven-colored hair. "and this is supposed to be me." she said, now pointing at the other figure.

"I got an A with this from Narumi-sensei! And I wanted to show it to you! But to show my gratitude, you can have it!" she exclaimed as she tossed the paper to him. When it landed, she waved her hand and ran back.

Natsume picked the paper up and looked at it. After that, he smirked.

Doesn't she know that a picture with 2 members of the opposite gender _definitely _does not mean friendship?

_11 years old _

"Daijobu desu ka!" she asked, her innocent brown orbs now staring at his body, which was now laid on a hospital bed, headed to the Emergency Room.

He had been on one of those wretched missions again, and his body was more than fully injured.

"Po-polka…" he called, his hand reaching slowly reaching out to her.

"Natsume, I'm here!" she exclaimed, her fingers and his now entwined.

"Go back." Natsume whispered. He used all of his strength to push her, then he fainted on the rushing hospital bed.

"Move, move, move!" the doctor ordered.

Mikan stopped and looked his body, which was getting farther and farther from hers.

"Natsume, take care of yourself."

_12 years old _

A scowl was pasted on his handsome face as he walked around the campus. He had not seen _her _anywhere, and he was getting pissed.

He walked to the classroom, then to the Faculty (she could've been with Narumi, he had to make sure), to Hotaru's lab, to Central Town, to Mr. Bear's house, to Tsubasa-sempai's dorm (they could have been doing something), and yet, _still _no idiot.

It was getting late, and he was tired from all his walking. He headed towards the Sakura tree.

As he neared, he saw a sleeping figure, peacefully resting on the tree's bark.

The figure seemed as if it was, or at least _had_, been waiting for someone.

When he reached it, he saw it was _she_, sleeping on the Sakura tree's bark.

He wanted to kill her for making him have to go around the campus just to look around for her, but when he saw her smile, he kind of already knew it was worth the energy.

_13 years old _

She gently knocked on his door and opened it. There, she found him on his king-sized bed, uneasy and nauseated.

The brunette felt his temperature, and felt that he was quite warm. So when she put her hand off his neck to put a soaked towel on his head, she felt a pull and she fell on the bed, beside him.

"Stay here for the night." He said.

"Demo, I have to put a towel on your head," she said.

"Sleep." He ordered.

She followed him as her head was on the crook of his neck, her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

And yes, he knew, that as long as she was here, he'd definitely get better.

_14 years old_

"Natsume, I need your help!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked, putting his manga down, showing his scowling face.

"Narumi-sensei gave us an assignment to ask anybody for a so-called "quote" about what would happen if they didn't have their special someone! I need _your_ help!"

"And exactly why do you need _mine_?" he asked, annoyed.

"Because I know you'll come up with a good quote!" she said.

"Please?" Mikan asked, showing her puppy eyes.

"You know for most of my life, I could have gone through this alone, but then I met you. You made the stars in the sky twice as more than they are, and I found out I actually found someone to spend a life with." He said, his back faced to her, about to jump from the Sakura tree while putting on his mask.

The words hit her, his words were so touching, so _deep_.

"YAY! Now, tell me who that certain someone is!" she exclaimed.

And when he jumped, she was certain that she heard a faint whisper of one word.

You.

_15 years old _

He scowled, noticing the attention she got.

Sure, he got loads more,

_But damn it, the hallway they were walking through was only for boys_.

And considering she was the only female there (plus with the Natsume Hyuuga), that certainly caught their attention.

One whistled and chirped, while the others drooled at her figure.

She, not noticing that she was being noticed, just said hello to all of them while they headed for her classroom. (he was dropping her off)

Then they replied with seductive replies, such as, "Hey, do you want to go out tonight?"

He swore, he really wanted to kill them right now, but _she _was there.

Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he grabber her arm and he dragged her to her classroom.

"Thank you!" she chirped.

Then when he went back, he stared daggers at them, but used none. This made them stiffen and shake.

"Listen, you dare do that ever again, and I will ascertain you that you _will _find your body burnt at my hottest flame, you got that!" he threatened, showing his black flame and putting a small one beside each of them.

"Of c-co-course…" they stuttered.

_16 years old _

"Ne, Mikan-chan, have you kissed anyone yet?" Anna asked, squealing with the suspense of her answer.

"Uh, no. Why? Have you?" Mikan asked.

"WHAAAT! YOU HAVEN'T!" Anna screamed. "I have." She whispered.

"Good for you…?" Mikan "congratulated."

"Mou, Mikan-chan! Don't you know the legend? If you don't kiss by this age, you'll never find true love!"

"Eh!"

and that's when the gossip started about if you don't kiss, you won't find anyone.

"NATSUME! NATSUME! NATSUME! NATSUME!" Mikan screamed while running to the Sakura tree.

"Will you shut your peep, Polka dots? God, your voice is so annoying."

"Well sor-ry Mr. Emotional, but anyway, I have an offer to make you!" Mikan exclaimed.

"What is it _now_?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, here it is! When I kiss one boy (Natsume spat at the ground), you kiss one girl." She said.

"So if I kiss two boys," Mikan said, asking him to continue.

"I'll kiss you twice."

_17 years old _

"I HATE YOU NATSUME." Mikan blurted out, sticking her tongue out.

"It's not my fault, Polka. To be honest, it's actually all yours."

"Whaaat? Me? This is your _entire_ fault! If only you had not peeked, or even _looked_, I wouldn't be like this!" she screeched.

"It wasn't my fault the door wasn't locked." He said. "Besides, you're attracting (other) men (insert a sound of Natsume's teeth grinding here) to go inside. At least it's only me."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! IT WAS YOU ENTIRE FAULT THAT YOU SAW ME –----"

His lips covering hers cut her off, making her silent as she responded back.

"Hush, my dear, people might hear." He said.

_18 years old _

The night was silent, as the two were under the Sakura tree, in the presence of the bright, moonlit sky.

His head rested on her lap as she leaned on the tree's bark. Her fingers played with his hair, as he rested.

"Polka," he called her, as she looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I thought of something."

"Oh? What was it?"

"What life would have been if I hadn't met you."

"Well, you would still be able to live, you kno—"

He kissed her, then he stopped.

"You know that's not true." He said.

"Oh really now?"

"Because without you, is something that I can _never _do."

* * *

**Oh, that sucked. Classes are over, yay! Going to YM's tomorrow. \:D/ Reviews, please. :) **


End file.
